Night in the Evergreen Forest
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: An orphan boy named Dennis and his friend Terra explore the Evergreen forest together. There they meet the mysterious and legendary Slenderman who takes them into his mansion which holds deep secrets beyond epic porportions such as the residence of the Creepypastas. No flames, rated T to be safe, don't like, don't read, no flames will be accepted as reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: a Creepypasta RP story with AnnaleaseTurner we did back in May. There isn't a Creepypasta category, so hopefully this'll do. We only own our OCs, everyone else belongs to their rightful owners. Read & Review. **

* * *

Evergreen Woods was silent that night. Even the wind in the trees had stopped. A single large, yet quite hidden, mansion stood deep within. Not a sound could be heard and the only light source was the moon.

A couple of figures looked up at the Mansion. They had looks of confusion and slight fear. It seemed they didn't know how they got there.

A tall figure in a black suit, red tie, and with a completely blank snow-White face. Stood nearby, black tendrils coming out of his body, watching the figures.

Behind a tree seemed to be a young boy in a black jacket with white pants and white shoes. he had scruffy, long-ish red ginger hair. He seemed lost and a little scared of where he was living in. He had a snow-white face like that tall figure, but he had beady black eyes and he looked very young and innocent, one had to wonder how old the boy really was.

Nearby was a young girl with brown eyes, neat shiny brown hair and in a yellow dress. She had pumps on her feet and looked at the mansion. "Someone's always watching me..." she whispered/sang.

The tall figure tilted his head to look at the younger looking one, the girl, who was she singing about? He slender-walked to get in front of them.

The sound of static started to ring in the kids' ears.

The boy seemed a little frightened and he dashed away, only to be grabbed by the yellow clothed girl.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat, Dennis." the girl told him. She then blinked slowly as the static got louder. She turned to see what was making the noise, and came to see a tall man with no facial features and snow white skin. She fell silent and still held the boy's shirt.

Slenderman looked at the two younger ones. His tendrils swayed around and he crouched down holding out a hand. He had originally wanted to kill them, but maybe the girl was worth leaving alive. She looked interesting.

The girl, Teresa, looked at the man. She reached out and went to put her hand in his.

The boy, Dennis, tried to settle himself down with her. He tried to show no fear so she wouldn't mock him or anything so he put on his best brave face, then seemed a little scared at the strange man. "WAAAAAH!" Dennis cried like a child crying for his mother to come protect him from something scary, but he settled down once he saw the friendly hand. "Huh?"

Slenderman looked at the boy and tilted his head. He used his free hand to go to pat the boy's head. He lightly grasped Teresa's hand, he recognized her slightly as one of the children he had wanted to stalk. The boy was familiar kind of too.

Dennis flinched once Slenderman was reaching to touch him, but seemed to settle down once he was patted delicately. He smiled at him, but still felt unsure of what to really feel around the strange man. It could always be worse, he supposed, and based on the world he came from, he knew that was horrifyingly true.

Slenderman started to lead them into his mansion. He wanted to get them to stay with him and with the other Creepypasta people.

Teresa started to follow without hesitation, her hand still in the taller man's hand.

Dennis twiddled his thumbs and fingers, following the strange man. He saw the mansion and wondered what could be inside and if anyone was going to hurt him. he was very fragile and again, a little unfortunate to be born in such a world. "Where are we going?" he whispered to Teresa, still a little shy around Slenderman.

"To my mansion." Slenderman told him, telepathically as he still led them. He was only talking to the boy, so the girl wouldn't be lonely.

Teresa didn't seem to hear him. She was still in Slenderman's trance. She had a blank look on her face but there was a slight smile.

* * *

Neither noticed they were slowly starting to be warped into the more dangerous world of the Creepypasta part, Slenderman's mansion had two realms mixed together he could go between the normal world and the creepypasta world easily.

Teresa had changed in the transfer to the creepypasta world, unlike Dennis, her hair had become messy and her eyes were now blank but red. Her dress turned grey.

Dennis still seemed a bit frightened and continued to follow.

Soon, Slenderman took the boy's hand too. "Stay by me for now..." he told him. He then entered a room with lots of voices.

Dennis winced a bit, and felt chills run up and down his spine. He looked all around him and flinched at the changing altitudes. He felt mentally sick to his stomach and wanted to go home.

Terra looked at the other creepypastas. She saw them staring and her eyes narrowed a little.

Slenderman looked at them all. "This is... Dennis and... Terra."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a quick note, if any Creepypastas aren't portrayed well, I'm a little new to Creepypasta and don't really get into them like a lot of my other friends who are Creepypasta people. Anyway, here's a longer chapter for ya. **

* * *

Terra looked at the other creepypastas. She saw them staring and her eyes narrowed a little. Dennis looked terrified at the sight of others. They looked very strange. He smiled and saw some cheesecake, going for it.

Another quiet boy came before him and grabbed the cheesecake away. "Uh-uh-uh!" he tutted.

"I'm sorry, could I have some?" Dennis asked, feeling hungry.

"Not this one!" the boy hissed back.

Some of the others looked away, only to watch Dennis and the boy.

Slenderman sighed. "Terra, you can call me 'uncle'...If you want." he muttered to the girl. He looked down at where she was meant to be and anyone could tell he was confused until he looked at where the two boys were arguing.

Terra went up to both boys. She looked at them, her black lips in a pout. "Is that cheesecake?" she asked, tilting her head.

One of the other boys was toying with the sleeves of his hoodie, he watched the girl go up to them. He wondered why Slenderman had brought another girl, and a human to the mansion. No one knew the boy was smiling due to his mask though.

"Mine!" the boy grabbed the cheesecake, then spotted Terra. "Yes, it is... it's very good..." he smiled slightly at the cake.

"I really think I should get going..." Dennis walked shyly and quickly to the doors to escape. He was nearly scared out of his cute little pants.

Terra looked blank. "Do you not like sharing?" she asked him.

The hoodie wearing boy went to find the human boy, maybe he could help him out.

Slenderman sighed and went to his office. "Do not kill the boy or the new girl." he muttered.

The boy didn't answer, but kept a firm hold on the cheesecake. He then held out the plate for her. "I'm sorry, did you want some?"

Terra looked at him. "Can I share with my brother?" she asked, tilting her head.

The boy tilted his head back at her, then shrugged. He took out a blade and cut up a slice for her.

Terra smiled and kissed the cheek of his mask. "Thank you, Brother Mask!" she said.

* * *

Dennis looked all around. He felt like he was in a nightmare house of horrors. He looked all around him but couldn't find a possible way out into safety.

The hooded boy went up to Dennis. "A-Are you okay?" he asked, softly, no louder than a whisper.

Dennis gulped and scooted back, still very alone, scared and timid. "Please don't hurt me.." he flinched with his arm over his face to protect himself.

The hooded boy stepped back and clasped his hands behind his back. "I-I wasn't gonna hurt you..." he murmured, he had hoped to make a new friend, but it was obviously not going to work.

"You weren't?" Dennis stood, still feeling a little nervous.

The hooded boy shook his head. "N-No, I-I won't hurt y-you, Slendy wouldn't like it a-after h-he said... P-Plus, I wanna b-be f-friends..." he mumbled, his red eyes looking at the boy.

"F-F-Friends?" Dennis was just as scared and nervous as the boy.

The boy nodded. "Y-Yeah... M-My name's H-Hoodie." he told Dennis, holding out a pitch-black hand. It shook a little, but didn't drop.

Dennis stepped back a little surprised by the hand. He then slowly came back with a small smile to be friendly and hide his fear. "Hello, Hoodie, my name is Dennis..." he gently took the hand, stil feeling shaken inside, but maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Hoodie shook Dennis's hand. "N-Nice to m-meet you, Dennis..." he said. He then scratched the back of his hood. "D-Don't be scared o-of the o-others... They're okay wh-when you get t-to know them." he then said.

"You sound more nervous than I do..." Dennis smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not used t-to m-making fr-friends... Or m-meeting a human." Hoodie muttered, but a small smile could be heard in his voice.

"You're not human?" Dennis tilted his head, not insulted or disgusted, but curious.

* * *

A boy with shaggy black hair, a wide grin and no eyelids went up to Terra and Masky, playing with his knife. "Sharing your cheesecake, Mask?" he asked, smirking.

The boy, now named Masky, seemed a bit happy, but then again he always does. He did seem however surprised of the kiss and felt grateful for sharing his beloved cheesecake. "Yeah, sharing." he told the new boy.

Terra blinked slowly and then turned to look at the new boy who came over. Her eyes looked blankly at him. The boy grinned and then pulled out another knife and stuck it in the cheesecake as he put the other to point under Terra's chin. He wanted to see what 'Brother Mask' would do. And he wanted to see if Terra was worthy, in his mind, to be called a Creepypasta. Terra looked at Masky's back. She blinked once, that other boy had been staring. She frowned cutely and peeked out from behind Masky's back, staring at Jeff right in the eyes.

Jeff had laughed. "Going protective? Would've thought you'd be more worried about your cheesecake... And if she needs you to pro-" he started to say, but slowly trailed off as he looked at Terra. He took both his knives putting them away. He then started to walk away, heading to sit back where he was before. He then shook his head, looking around. "How'd I get back here!?" he yelled.

Terra looked away from him up to Masky, her face breaking into a smile. She hugged Masky after getting her slice. She glanced at Jeff. "You stared..." she stated. She then smiled. "Thank you Brother Mask." she told the masked boy. She then skipped off to look for Dennis. She was pretty quick.

Jeff growled. "Stupid girl... I hope Rake finds her." he grumbled.

Masky was surprised by the hug. "You're welcome..."

"Maybe Rake will want cheesecake, and get the new girl too." Jeff sneered, in a bad mood now.

"Jeff, settle..." Masky tried to calm his killer instictive friend. They don't kill him Jeff the Killer for nothing.

"Shut it, Cheesecake Boy..." he muttered. He'd never have said it in his 'normal for him' happy mood. First Masky protected the girl and then the girl used whatever power age had to make him go away without him knowing. He played with his knife.

Terra hummed the song she dubbed 'Slenderman's lullaby'. She looked around for Dennis. Terra blinked as she felt a stare but when she looked around no one was there. She then went along still, passing corridors that were bloody and clean alike. Masky eyed Jeff nervously then walked away to meet some other people.

Terra continued to hum. She didn't find Dennis and looked around. 'Lost...' she thought. She felt like she was being watched again. "Hello? Uncle Slendy, Brother Mask...Dennis!?" she called.

Nothing answered Terra, only ominous silence.

Terra frowned slightly then pouted. She started to try a d make her way back. Her hair bounced as she slightly skipped. She held the plate of cheesecake slice securely.

* * *

Hoodie shook his head. "No, me and Masky are proxies... We work for The Slenderman... And we are creepypastas too." he said, having been used to the saying that quite a lot, so not nervous. He was quiet though.

"What is a creepypasta?" Dennis asked, digging his hands into his pockets and showing proper eye contact with Hoodie to show he wasn't afraid anymore and listening.

Hoodie blinked and then gestured for Dennis to follow him. "A creepypasta i-is kind of a h-horror story... F-For example J-J-Jeff was burned and h-he killed his f-family and carved the sm-smile into h-his face." he explained.

Dennis gaped in slight horror, but continued to follow Hoodie. He felt a little more safe around him than when he came in with Terra. That girl seemed to have been horribly affected from being brought to the mansion. "So is he a ghost or something?"

Hoodie shook his head. "No, he's j-just insane... B-But when he's i-in a g-good mood, h-he's pretty decent." he told the human boy.

"Oh," Dennis tried to calm down and continued to follow. "Do you all live here?"

Hoodie led Dennis to his room, guessing the boy would be happier sharing, at least to begin with. The room was orange with grey carpets and red covers on the twin beds.

Dennis followed and felt a little more calm in the room. "Not bad..." he smiled, coming closer and feeling safe.

Hoodie sat on his bed. "F-Feel free t-to stay on the other..." he said, quietly. He then looked at Dennis sizing him up. He then rooted through his chest of drawers.

"Okay." Dennis smiled gently and sat on the designated bed.

Hoodie tossed Dennis a T-Shirt, a green hoodie and a pair of jeans. "H-Here, should hide y-your human scent." he told the boy, not wanting to scare him, but not wanting to see his new friend get hurt.

"T-Thanks." Dennis smiled, then went to quickly get changed.

Hoodie nodded and then flopped down on his bed as he waited.

Dennis came out wearing his new clothes after a few moments. "H-How do I look?"

Hoodie looked at him. He stood up and made the boy's hair a bit messy before he could bottle out. (Hoodie himself) before moving back and nodding. "There! A-And you m-must be st-strong and n-not have be-become a creepypasta." he said. He wasn't implying Terra was weak, it was just any human under Slendy's trance became a Creepypasta and humans died normally. However, both children had held Slenderman's hands so that way, Dennis hadn't died.

Dennis slowly nodded to show Hoodie he was listening and paid close attention to his advice. Hoodie warned Dennis about who to make friends with and those who to stay clear of. The friends were; Masky, BEN, Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack (though being a bit careful with him), Sally (as long as you didn't mind playing a couple of games) and Jane, the ones to avoid were; Jeff (though respect for Jeff made him not kill you), Slenderman (he didn't really like humans normally), Sexual offenderman, Rake, Seed-eater and if he ever came around: Zalgo.

And the only time not to see Jane was when she and Jeff were fighting. Dennis made mental note of whom to look out for and who to stay clear of as instructed. He was just worried however he would encounter the one to avoid and avoid the one who is friendly. Wouldn't be the worst mistake of his life.

Hoodie looked at Dennis. "Stick w-with me, I-I'll help i-if I can." he told the boy, his face moving slightly so a smile could be seen.

"Thank you, Hoodie." Dennis smiled, a bit small but its the biggest he could offer to his new friend, stil a little scared but felt safe with the strange, friendly boy.

* * *

Slenderman looked up from in his study. He shrugged and finished fixing the note. He then Slenderwalked into the kitchen to cook grabbing the pink apron on the way.

* * *

Hoodie chuckled friendly. He then looked at a clock. "Al-Almost dinner time..." he said.

"What's for dinner?" Dennis asked.

Hoodie let out a nervous and quiet chuckle. "Wh-Whatever Slenderman cooks." he informed him.

"I hope it's delicious... Miss Grouse used to make me the best meals..." Dennis smiled, then had a hint of emotion in his voice as he mentioned his caretaker.

Hoodie looked at Dennis and patted his shoulder. "Sl-Slendy makes great food." he said.

Dennis smiled at Hoodie. He felt confident enough now to at least stay for dinner, maybe for the night but he wasn't sure yet. Hoodie smiled though Dennis couldn't see it. He then sat up and sweat dropped slightly. A glint was seen out of the corner of their eyes. And a giggle was heard too.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff smirked as best he could. He started to pet his dog's fur. The dog, Smile dog, wagged his tail and grinned his human grin.

Terra frowned feeling of being watched happening again. "It's rude to stare... And you can go away if you're after mine and Den's cheesecake!" she called out.

Jeff smirked. Is Rake about, Smile?" he asked his dog.

Smile growled and barked once. He then wagged his tail happy that Jeff was fussing him.

There was crazy laughter in the air, provided by the infamous Laughing Jack.

Terra tilted her head and then pouted. "Don't laugh, it's rude!" she huffed.

Jeff chuckled. "Big mansion, little girl... Full of killers..." he crooned, thinking of what trouble she could get in. She'd have to do something if she ever wanted Jeff to like her at all.

Smile saw BEN playing a game and the hat made him grin. He jumped and grabbed it, running with it.

The Link look-alike looked shocked a moment and then ran. "Come here, you damn mutt!" he yelled.

"Aww... I'm sorry, petite enfant..." Jack frowned at her, then grinned. "Would you like a balloon animal?"

Terra perked up. "A balloon animal? Oh, please." she said, happily. She looked upon the monochromatic clown with her blood-red blank eyes, though it was not in the angry way.

Jack smiled back at her to show he wasn't all bad. "What animal do you like?"

Terra came up closer to him, as she had been a little far away. "Can you make a giraffe?" she asked him.

A soft growling could be heard in a corridor not far from the girl and the clown who was making her a balloon animal. It sounded inhuman but not like an animal.

"Oui, oui," Jack chuckled, taking out several colored balloons. "What color?"

"Ummmm, yellow?" she asked. She still liked yellow, but she didn't feel like wearing anything yellow, so maybe a balloon of the color would do. She smiled sweetly at Jack. This guy was nice, even if he had laughed at her and stared.

The growling steadily got louder. It was just around the corner but it went silent, had it gone or was it waiting in ambush or to pounce.

Jack grinned rather sadistically and turned a yellow balloon into a giraffe just for her.

Terra smiled and placed the plate of cheesecake down as she gave Jack a hug. "Thanks!" she said, after letting go and taking the balloon. She smiled up at it and then at him.

A sudden loud growl was heard and the cheesecake was gone, while Terra was tackled and Jack smacked away. There was a humankind creature with long claws. He had sharp teeth with evidence of the cheesecake too. The creature sat there a moment growling into Terra's face.

Jack chuckled and welcomed her in French.

The creature, who had tackled Jack, ate the cheesecake and now practically sitting on Terra, stared down at the girl, his eyes completely black. He growled fiercely and ran a claw lightly and slowly on her cheek. He was surprised she wasn't showing fear. Terra just looked up at the creature. Her head tilted slightly. There was sudden screaming, but oddly not from Terra, and she was a mere little girl.

The creature glanced at the fallen monochromatic clown. This girl wasn't scared. He looked down at her, and growled though it sounded confused.

Terra looked up at him a moment longer. "If you wanted some you just had to ask..." she said about the cheesecake. She then reached up slowly and patted the creature's head.

Masky seemed nervous a little when the creature came about and was astounded at the same time by Terra's zero level of fear.

The creature growled and swiped at her hand. It also swiped at her face, trying to get her to back away. It stopped when the girl actually clung onto him. He blinked down at her and poked her gently. Like she was something new to him.

Terra hugged the creature. "Don't worry, I'm not mad..." she crooned to the creature. She didn't notice Masky, and the distraction of Rake distracted her from Jack.

Masky felt nervous and backed away a bit so he wouldn't get hurt by the creature in any way.

The creature then suddenly started to purr. He couldn't help but like the former human. He sniffed the air and then growled, standing protectively over Terra. He barely glanced at Jack but could sense someone who hadn't been there before.

Terra looked around, noticing the creature's posture. "What is it?" she asked.

The creature bounded over Terra and went up to Masky. "Cheesecake?" he asked, his voice, only just understandable. He knew a few words to say, like cheesecake.

Terra helped up Laughing Jack and then ran towards where the creature had run. Masky stepped back, clutching the cake and nervously took out a teensy weensy slice.

"Merci, cherie." Jack thanked Terra.

The creature took some and ate it. He then reached out to swipe the rest.

Terra smiled at Jack before she caught up where the creature was. "Nuh-uh, stop it, leave Brother Mask's cheesecake alone." she said. She crossed her arms and looked at The Creature.

The creature stopped still in his tracks. He then looked at her and lumbered over to her. "Rake..." he grumbled his name to her. As he grabbed her shoulders and nuzzled her face. He dug his claws in a little though.

Masky yipped a bit once his cheesecake was gone, but allowed the creature to eat.

"She is not one of us I see..." Jack whispered to Masky.

The boy nodded. "Nor the boy, Dennis..."

Rake glared at them. He growled. Terra looked confused.

Slenderman appeared behind them all. "What is happening?" he asked them, sounding calm.

Everyone pointed to Terra and the Rake creature who looked hungry. Rake looked at Slenderman and both cowered and made his anger known. He didn't let Terra go though, even moving her closer to him to try to protect her.

Terra looked at Slenderman. "Hiya, Uncle Slendy." she chirped. She was wincing in pain though, but still not mad at Rake.

Slenderman 'stared' at the scene a moment and started to seem even taller. The atmosphere tensed and black tendrils came out of Slenderman's back. "Rake, return to your room... Terra is not your victim and neither are the others..." he told Rake.

Rake whined and growled and then put Terra on his back and ran off towards the kitchen and living room with her. He even went through the bedroom hall. Terra let out a scream, it was weird in the fact it wasn't clear as whether it was fear or excitement. Rake growled and continued to run. Slenderman face-palmed and then started to teleport to find Rake and Terra.

* * *

"What was that?" Dennis heard a distant giggle.

Hoodie gulped, but chuckled a little.

A boy who was wearing a blue mask with black eyes with black stuff leaking out, jumped out and giggling, pounced on Dennis. "Kidney!" he yelled.

"What the hey!?" Dennis gulped once he was pounced on.

"Eyes, leave him be..." Hoodie said.

The dubbed 'Eyes' giggled, but got off of Dennis. "Sorry about that." he said, cheerfully.

Dennis stood up and dusted down and flattened his clothes. "You scared me silly, Eyes, is it...?"

Hoodie smiled, Dennis had made a good step.

'Eyes' giggled again. "It's actually Eyeless Jack, but as we have another Jack other than me, I'm called 'Eyes'." he said, putting his scalpel away.

"Oh, um... okay," Dennis smiled a little bit. "Hello Eyes... please may I keep my kidneys? I think I may still need both of them..."

Hoodie looked at EJ or 'Eyes'.

'Eyes' huffed, but nodded. "Okay, who else's kidneys can I have?" he asked.

"Um, I don't think I know anyone who's willing to donate, Eyes..." Dennis shrugged, still a little overwhelmed.

Hoodie chuckled nervously. "I think Slenderman was cooking stuff for everyone." he said.

'Eyes' looked at Hoodie and then Dennis. "Shall we go and see?" he asked.

Dennis scooted up a little, hugging his knees. "Maybe after dinner, Eyes?" he offered to the strange creature who had pounced on him for precious, vital organs.

Hoodie clasped a hand to his stomach as it rumbled loudly. 'Eyes' looked at him and then started to laugh. It was so funny.

"Guess someone's hungry...heh..." Dennis smiled and chuckled nervously. "I am too..."

* * *

Terra held onto Rake and then blinked as soon as they reached the living room. She looked at everyone. Rake smirked and growled threateningly. Jeff looked at Terra and Rake and let out a curse. He was peeved that Rake was not killing her. Smile barked sharply and growled at Rake, crouching down in a way to pounce at the creature. Slenderman headed to the kitchen first. Laughing Jack quickly went aside and went to make more balloon animals for the other visitors to keep calm.

Terra blinked from the loud curse. She gasped slightly. Rake heard the gasp and fixed his gaze on Jeff. He growled and started to walk over to him. Jeff looked at the creature and started to look nervous. Smile growled even more snarling too. Rake lunged, while managing to get Terra off without hurting her. Terra squeaked as she was forced off. She expected to hit the ground but something had grabbed the back of her top. Jeff covered his lidless eyes with his hands. Smile lunged at Rake and pinned the inhuman creature down.

"**ENOUGH**!" Slenderman yelled, being loud enough for the whole house to hear.

* * *

Hoodie stiffened. He then got up. "We should head to the dining room." he said.

Dennis shot out of the bed once he heard Slenderman's voice call out. "Good enough for me anyway... I haven't eaten since breakfast, I broke one of Miss Grouse's windows with the other boys by accident, so she didn't give us lunch and I went outside for fresh air and Terra came along..." he sighed, feeling weak, but smiled once he heard he'd eat again.

Hoodie opened the door. "Let's go." he said, quietly.

'Eyes' ran through the door, yelling about kidneys.

"Is he always like that?" Dennis asked, nervously about Eyes to Hoodie.

Hoodie nodded. "Yeah." he said.

Rake stopped as well as Smile. Both looked at Slenderman. Terra looked almost adorably confused, the eyes making it only almost. She hung there seemingly held by nothing, to her opinion.

Slenderman was holding her with one of the black tendrils. "Return to your room... Smile, go to Jeff... And Jeff, watch it." he said, calmly, but intensely.

Rake whined slightly but did as Slenderman had said. Smile trotted over to his master. Jeff petted his dog.

Slenderman pulled Terra closer to him and looked her in the face. "You will stay with me until after dinner." he told the girl.

Terra's face went blanker too. She nodded slowly. Terra stayed with Slenderman. He started to set the table, able to do many things at once.

"I hope Terra will be okay... she's scaring me since we came here with that Slenderman guy..." Dennis followed Hoodie, gaining his trust and looked around at the strange people. Is this the real life or just fantasy? He couldn't tell.

Hoodie looked at him. "Well, she is a creepypasta now..." he told the boy.

"Is that bad?" Dennis cupped his mouth, anxiously.

Hoodie looked at Dennis. "She isn't fully human now," he explained. "But she'll be safer around Slenderman."

"She's not human?" Dennis wondered what that could mean.

"She is no longer human, she is a creepypasta." he explained. That was the only way he could explain.

"Dinner!" Slenderman shouted, only those not far from the kitchen/dining room could hear it.

Everyone quickly settled into the dining room to avoid any trouble brought on by Slenderman. Dennis quickly followed in and got settled nervously with the other strange characters. Slenderman was at the head of the table. Hoodie looked in awe at the food. He was on Dennis' other side. He felt chills around his body and looked up sacredly to see he was seated next to Jeff. "Um... hello..." he squeaked, shaking shivers down his spine.

Jeff looked at Dennis, only moving his eyes. "Just. Be. Quiet..." he muttered, not wanting to get into trouble again.

Dennis gulped and looked down, uncomfortably and nervously. "What's for dinner?" he asked, quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Each 'person' had their own plate of favourite food. Eyes had a couple of kidneys, laughing jack had some kind of carnival food, Jeff had some kind of meat, hoodie had some cake and Masky had cheesecake. Slenderman had some weird-looking salad. Dennis had a selection of normal foods, and Terra had some sandwiches. There was one place, where a plate was, that was empty.

Dennis felt disturbed that Eyes had kidneys and he noticed an empty plate. "Are we expecting someone?" he asked out of the blue as he poked his yucky broccoli.

Hoodie looked at him and swallowed his cake. "B-BEN drowned... H-He's probably out s-stalking his n-next prey." he explained, in a whisper.

Jeff ate his meat with vigour.

Slenderman didn't seem to be moving, but his food was slowly disappearing. "BEN is stalking someone who will die." he said calmly, his face focusing on the boy. The static kind of sounded in Dennis' head but it wasn't as bad as when Slendy chased someone.

Terra ate her sandwiches rather placidly it was a little bit of a change but Slendy was keeping her by him still. 'Eyes' looked weird eating, it was quite fast though. Dennis seemed worried about that explanation, but he did well to hide his fear and ate his dinner as instructed. He kept a close eye on Terra, he hadn't known her very well when she was more of a human than a creepypasta, but he felt safe around her before they came in the mansion and she changed. He glanced out the window and all he saw was darkness, making him wonder if he were staying out past curfew.

Slenderman seemed to know what Dennis was thinking. Though the answer was only just related. "You won't be able to return to the human realm... But if you become a Proxy or Creepypasta, then you will be able to." he said, calmly.

Terra's mouth twitched. She may not have been quieted by Slendy's trance, but she was able to think freely. "Uncle Slendy, can I get a glass of malk please?" she asked, her face not showing the mischief underneath.

Jeff couldn't help the snort escaping. Hoodie gulped and looked away. Slenderman stilled completely. A silence ensued.

"Oh." Dennis said, trying to sort out that answer. He then noticed what Terra just ask for. "Do you want some milk?" he asked, not noticing the inside joke.

Slenderman turned his face to look at Terra. "You mean milk..." he said.

Terra looked blankly up at him. "Yes, that's what I said, Uncle Slendy...Malk." she said.

"Pour the glass of malk, Slendy..." Jeff muttered, temporarily making a truce.

Hoodie gently shushed Dennis as 'Eyes' hid his face. Dennis took Hoodie's advice and remained silent. He couldn't help but laugh a little, very, very quietly so he wouldn't get in trouble with the other Creeptastas. At least Jeff seemed to have a sense of humor. Slenderman started to turn a little red. Both Terra and Jeff continued to tease Slendy with a Malk joke. However before they could get Slendy to shout something happened.

A black-haired woman in a White blouse, black trousers and black toe-less high heels came running in screaming. When she saw where she was her warm brown eyes widened. Her scream died in the air. Hoodie looked at the woman in surprise. Jeff reached for his knife. 'Eyes' just seemed to stare at the woman. Dennis cupped his mouth between Jeff and Terra's teasing to Slenderman. He then whipped his head to the woman, looking at her with his eyes twinkling like he had seen an angel. He stared at her like the others and his mouth was neatly gaping open.

She didn't look like a creppypasta like the others, so she must have been proxy or human. Still, Dennis found himself lost for her. Slenderman paled again. Calming down. He turned to face the new woman. Terra even looked. Jeff's grin widened ready to stab the woman. Hoodie looked almost scared with how his body reacted. 'Eyes' looked between her and his plate of kidneys.

The woman looked at them all. She noticed Dennis and she saw he was human. She ran over to him and hugged him to her. "You've kidnapped a child!?" she yelled at the room.

A strange-looking boy came floating in, he preferred to do this than to walk.

Denns let out a forced squeak once he was hugged closely and wondered who this woman was and why she was so quick to him. He settled down though as the hug was very warm and comforting. Dennis felt like he was held by a mother, only the woman was not a mother, but he loved that she defended him.

Slenderman faced the boy. "Why is that human woman here?" he asked.

The boy, obviously BEN, looked at Slenderman. "She lives video games, I couldn't kill her." he stated.

The woman glared at them all. "Where am I? And why do you have this boy trapped here!?" she asked, angrily.

Jeff turned, poising his knife to stab. "You are here to die...And Slenderman brought him with the new girl." he grinned.

Hoodie looked worried at the woman.

"Can I have her kidneys?" Eyes whispered.

Dennis whimpered and buried his face in the woman's chest for protection and security. The woman kicked Jeff in the chest, all the while still hugging Dennis to protect him. Jeff ended up flying.

BEN looked pointedly over at Slenderman. "See." he said.

Hoodie moved over to Slenderman and whispered something.

Slenderman face-palmed. "Next we'll be overrun with humans..." he muttered with a sigh. "Fine, she has to stay with the boy and they need 'babysitters'."

Terra tilted her head to the side. "So Jeff can fly, with help?" she asked.

Jeff groaned from where he had landed. BEN smirked. He then looked at Terra with a pervy grin. Terra looked at Jeff. Hoodie went to sit back down.

"Well, hello..." BEN murmured as he floated over to Terra.

Terra ignored him a moment. "Are you okay?" she asked Jeff.

Jeff groaned again. "Stupid humans..." he growled.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Dennis asked.

The woman looked down at Dennis and gently cupped his face in a motherly way. "I'm fine, little one... Are you okay? None of these people have hurt you, have they?" she asked him.

"No, ma'am..." Dennis replied calmly. "One boy tried to take my kidneys but, he promised not to..."

The woman smiled a little, then glared at Slenderman. "You can't keep us here..." she told him.

Slenderman was obviously staring at the woman. "You are in _my _mansion, in _our _world... So _you _have no say." he told the woman, the tendrils coming out of his back.

"Sir...?" Dennis felt deeply overwhelmed to see the tendrils. He had never seen anyone in any shape or form do such a thing. He buried his face in the woman's chest for protection, feeling she was his only salvation.

The woman stroked Dennis's hair to soothe him. She glared at Slenderman, ignoring the static noise and vision effect.

Slenderman stopped BEN from getting closer to Terra, he felt protective of his 'niece'. He looked down at the woman, secretly admiring her bravery. "You can watch over the boy, and you will remain human," he said, calming down. "Hoodie, you will watch them until you have a... Job, and then BEN can look after them." he then ordered.

BEN huffed and sat down.

Hoodie nodded. "Yes, sir." he said.

Jeff got up and moved the empty plate to his old spot and sat in the spot he now wanted. It was closer to Terra but she was more bearable than the human boy and woman. Terra finished her sandwich and then started to hum Slendy's lullaby. Dennis calmed down a bit in the woman's embrace. Masky did not react or do anything, he sat quietly with everyone else. Hoodie got the woman a chair to sit next to Dennis before sitting back down.

* * *

The woman moved the chair next to Dennis, she still hugged him though, not willing to let the boy go yet, after all he seemed to need comfort too. Dennis seemed a little more calm around the woman. Hoodie glanced at Dennis and the woman and smiled in his hood, the looked like a family to him. The woman whispered quietly and softly to the boy, telling him her name. She glared at Slenderman still though. Slenderman soon finished the weird salad. Jeff toyed with his knife.

Terra looked at Masky. "Can we play after dinner?" she asked the boy.

"Uh, I dunno, what did you have in mind?" Masky asked, making conversation as he clutched his big slice of cheesecake.

Terra smiled at Masky. "How about tag?" she suggested.

"What's tag?" Masky wondered.

Terra looked surprised. "Tag? Tag is a game where you have one person who is 'it' and that person chases the other, or others, and if they catch someone then the caught one is 'it'." she explained.

Jeff grinned darkly. "Is there weapons?" he asked, sounding creepy.

"Oh, Jeff does something like that, only it ends in screams and death." Masky sounded familiar now.

Terra beamed. "Exactly, only this version has no death, and weapons usually aren't allowed." she said.

Jeff pouted the best he could. He crossed his arms.

"Oh," Masky moaned a little. "I guess we could try it... Sorry, Jeff..."

Slenderman looked at the three near him. "It could actually be a good idea for a way to train Terra... Weapons allowed, but no actual hurting." he suggested.

Terra thought a moment, then shrugged. "Okay!"

Jeff grinned again. Maybe this time with the girl wouldn't be bad, he could perhaps take her as a student... If she was good enough. Masky shrugged and continued eating. Jeff grinned and played with his knife. Terra sat there swinging her legs, waiting as she hummed.

"M-M-my name is Dennis..." the red-headed orphan told the nice lady with a smile, feeling like it was interview day at the orphanage.

Linette looked down at Dennis and smiled softly. "Nice to meet you, sweetie." she told him.

Dennis smiled back, putting his hands in his pockets and kicked his legs back and forth. Linnette smiled and chuckled softly. Dennis looked like such a sweet little boy. Dennis poked his broccoli and ate the chicken sandwich. It was quite good and seemed legitimate to be a real, safe sandwich. Dennis just had a hard time adapting to his new lifestyle in the mansion and wondered when he would go home to the orphanage. Though, he wanted Linnette to come with him so she would adopt him. Linnette winked at the boy and took the broccoli for him. She then sighed silently. Apparently they were stuck here now.

Dennis felt a golden heartwarming moment once Linnette winked at him, making him feel very comfortable again. He just felt like she was the mother he longed and yearned for. All those lonely Mother Day's, those depressing birthdays and forcing to share with the other orphans, some of the bully ones would take presents from him. It's a hard knock life being an orphan. Linnette felt a little connection to the boy, he brought out her motherly instincts. She thought he was rather cute, and she actually found herself imagining being a family with Dennis as her son. Dennis quietly drank as everyone else at the table were among themselves.

* * *

"Slenderman, may I play 'tag' with Terra?" Masky asked, delicately.

Even Jeff looked hopeful. Terra blinked her eyes at Slenderman sweetly.

Slenderman gave a nod. "Take it as a chance to train her... Weapons are allowed, but no hurting or killing each other..." he told the three. All ignoring Linette.

"Alright!" Masky cheered and slapped his hand against Jeff's for a high-five. "No weapons, but i hope its fun, Terra..."

Linette looked at her watch, finding it actually working. It would be a bit late in the normal world. "It's late, young ones should be in bed." she said.

"I should be getting back home..." Dennis sounded very, very nervous and worried.

* * *

**A/N: Bonus points for anyone who gets the glass of 'malk' joke.**


End file.
